O Cessar Das Lágrimas
by Lina Limao
Summary: Foi enquanto ele a embalava naquele abraço quente que ela entendeu por fim a razão de suas lágrimas terem desaparecido. :: Presente pra desmiolada da Kaenze :: NaruSaku subentendido


**Título: **O Cessar das Lágrimas

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **NaruSaku

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Sofrimento

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Foi enquanto ele a embalava naquele abraço quente que ela entendeu por fim a razão de suas lágrimas terem desaparecido. :: Presente pra Kaenze ::

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu troco um rim por ele =D

**xox**

**O Cessar das Lágrimas **

Aquela madrugada tão cálida e gelada de inverno era a mais fria do ano. Não havia estrelas, não havia lua, não havia sequer viva alma na rua. Apenas ela. Só ela.

O vento cortante e gelado bagunçou seus cabelos e fez sua pele branca ficar pálida. Os lábios arroxeados, os dentes trincando e as mãos juntas ao corpo com os punhos cerrados. Ela respirava com dificuldade em meio a todo o frio que havia ali.

E embora o vento frio e cortante daquela noite a fizesse estremecer, ele não lhe incomodava. O que ela tinha em mente ocupava sua parte mental e física. E seu corpo era pura matéria, puro método de continuar andando pelo frio.

Ela reconhecia bem aquela parte da cidade. Talvez, por isso, ela se sentou na guia da calçada e se abraçou aos joelhos, enquanto as arvores próximas deixavam os galhos (quase sem folhas) sacudirem com o vento forte daquela noite fria. Seus olhos sem brilho fitavam seus pés, enquanto ela se sacudia suavemente para frente e para trás.

O hálito que emanava de sua boca fazia uma pequena fumaça surgir ao seu redor, enquanto a brisa continuava a insistir em desajeitar seus cabelos tão macios. Ela bem que gostaria de poder voltar a ter lágrimas, voltar a chorar e poder deixar suas lágrimas caírem livres por suas bochechas sem cor.

Mas suas lágrimas haviam secado. E aquela agonia a preenchia por dentro enquanto ela tentava, de todos os modos, deixar uma lágrima cair, mas todos os seus esforços eram em vão. Os dedos finos e arroxeados apertaram a pele lisa de suas pernas e seu cenho se franziu por algum tempo, enquanto ela se balançava para frente e para trás um pouco mais devagar.

Ela soltou um suspiro longo e sonoro, abaixou a cabeça por cima dos braços que cobriam os joelhos e recomeçou a movimentar-se para frente e para trás.

Era uma ninja bonita, era forte e tinha tantos pretendentes que até já perderá a conta. Ela estava ali por causa de suas lágrimas. Aquelas que haviam se isolado em algum canto de seus olhos e nunca mais se atreveram a sair. E ela se desesperava cada vez que pensava no por que de suas lágrimas terem sumido e se isolado. Teria ela esquecido tudo que já havia passado?

Ela teve a respiração trêmula por alguns instantes, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. As sobrancelhas franzidas, mas os olhos intactos. Apertou os dedos contra a pele e então ela começou a sentir a tremedeira parar. Deu um suspiro longo e aliviado e ergueu os olhos. Espantou-se por um segundo, enquanto fitava uma sombra que caia sobre si e ficava visível aos seus pés. Não era a sua sombra.

Girou o pescoço, e por cima do ombro ela viu as pernas firmes enterradas na calçada úmida pelo sereno da noite. Abaixou os olhos e voltou a fitar os pés. Ela ouviu o suspiro vir de trás de si e girou os olhos para trás mais uma vez. Os joelhos trêmulos com as mãos apoiadas neles e os olhos curiosos buscando os dela. Ela negava-se a entregar seu olhar.

Ouviu os passos suaves saírem de trás de si e os acompanhou. Não tinha coragem de fitar os olhos do dono dos passos tão firmes. Quando os passos pararam e a mão rosada surgiu a sua frente, ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou os azuis. O silêncio entre os dois era apenas acompanhado pelo ruído do vento frio e as mechas de seu cabelo desordenado insistiam em pairar na frente de seus olhos. Ela observava atentamente aos olhos azuis, guardando em cada canto de sua memória os traços perfeitos que eles tinham.

Ela engoliu seco, e mesmo com o orgulho e todo aquele sentimento de culpa gritando dentro de si, sua mão arroxeada e gelada ergueu-se e seus dedos finos e trêmulos encostaram-se à palma da mão rosada e quente. Ela apertou as pontas dos dedos na mão dele e os dedos quentes fecharam-se ao redor de sua mão gelada. O pequeno choque das temperaturas tão diferentes fizeram sua respiração cessar por alguns segundos. Sem muita delicadeza, aquela mão puxou-a para cima, fazendo-a ficar de pé.

A outra mão quente passeou por seu antebraço e a trouxe bruscamente para mais perto daquele corpo que mais parecia um cobertor quentinho. Apenas ajeitou sua cabeça naquele peito quente e deixou que ele a embalasse de um lado para o outro, enquanto sentia o queixo dele apoiado no topo de sua cabeça. Foi enquanto ele a embalava naquele abraço quente e apertado, e enquanto o sono começava a entorpecê-la, que ela entendeu por fim a razão de suas lágrimas terem desaparecido.

Ela estava amando.

**xox**

_Bom, essa fic não tem muita lógica e tal... É difícil explicar, mas a garota se desesperou apenas ao saber que não se sentia mais tão triste. Que não precisava mais chorar. _

_Confuso, mas eu nunca fui normal mesmo e_e' _

_Tenho até medo de dizer quem é a garota, mas, sim, ela é a Sakura e_e_

_Tantas pessoas nutrem um sentimento de ódio tão grande por ela... Eu só acho que ela é mais uma garota que amou demais e amou errado. _

_Enfim, essa fic vai inteirona de presente para a tia Kaenze, por que ela é uma louca paranóica e psicótica que está irritantemente fora de si por motivos mais irritantes ainda. _

_Por isso, Kaenze, eu vejo a situação em que você está com os mesmos olhos que sei que você vai ver esta fic. (: _

_Ela não faz jus aos seus sentimentos e nem faz jus ao que você está sentindo, mas é só pra você ter uma idéia do tipo de loucura que está pensando em fazer. Sei que entendeu. (: _

_Enfim, Reviews? Estou carente desse troço XD _


End file.
